


My Universe

by digitalAlchemist



Series: Drabbles: A Collective [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, And Shiro loves him very very much, Body Dysphoria, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is a Good Boy, Love Confessions, M/M, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: Another drabble series! This one will be for all of my Voltron stories; keep an eye on the tags for any ship/character updates.





	1. fragile: handle with care

“Shiro.”

Keith’s voice is soft, a quiet whisper from the bathroom door.

“Don’t… don't look at me, Keith.” Shiro sighed, his hands gripping tighter around the rim of the sink, his head falling forward so that he can avoid his own reflection in the mirror - and ignore the pained look on Keith’s face. “I'm just a mess.”

“Well… yeah, you are.” He can hear Keith breathe heavily, taking in a deep gulp of air. “But that doesn't stop you being beautiful, Shiro.”

Shiro paused, his heart hammering in his chest so hard he could hear it in his skull. He swallowed the lump in his throat before glancing over his shoulder to meet Keith’s eyes.

“How? How is any of _this_ beautiful?” Shiro’s voice broke as he spoke, removing his hands from the sink and turning to face Keith fully, gesturing to the multiple scars and dents marring his skin. “They’re just disgusting reminders of the hells I’ve been through. There’s nothing nice about them, nothing redeeming.” His eyes narrowed slightly, but Keith’s expression remained still, unwavering.

There were another few beats of silence, the anger in Shiro’s system diffusing. Keith opened his mouth once, twice, but said nothing; finally, his gaze shifted to the scratch marks on Shiro’s legs - he’d obviously been trying to rip his scars off by force. “That may be true, Shiro, and... They did terrible things to you. _Horrible_ things that nobody could describe. But you’re still alive, aren’t you? You’re here, in front of me now, living and breathing. And those scars that you’re so desperately trying to get rid of… they’re a part of you. They’ve made you _you_.” Keith looked back at Shiro’s face, steel blue eyes piercing into him. “And the Shiro that I know is a brave, kind-hearted beacon of hope for the universe. For his team. And for _me_.” Keith blinked, trying to fight back tears. “And you _are_ beautiful, both inside and out - stupid fucking scars be damned!”

His raised volume spooked Shiro slightly, making him jolt. Keith’s anger subsided in a flash, leaving behind a slightly bashful exterior. There was more silence, the dull hum of the castle’s engines the only noise. Shiro caught movement in the corner of his vision, and he glanced down to Keith’s hand - his fingers were curling into a fist and uncurling to an unheard rhythm, before Keith held all 5 fingers out. He pulled them in slowly, one by one, as if counting down to something in his head. Shiro had seen him do this many times before; he found out that it was his way of calming down and coming to terms with a situation before he blurts out something stupid - a very smart move, but also an incredibly endearing habit that Shiro had warmed to.

When the countdown finished, there was a pause; time almost felt like it had stopped as Shiro waited to see what would happen. Then, suddenly, with an almost inhuman speed, Keith had snapped forward and closed the space between them, sliding one hand onto Shiro’s hip and pushing the other into his hair, fingers tightening around the nape of his neck. He was vaguely aware of force being applied, bringing his head down, before Keith’s lips connected with his and completely caught him off-guard. Every ounce of tension melted away from him as they remained connected, and Shiro’s brain eventually caught up with the rest of his body and gave him movement, his arms wrapping around Keith’s midriff and pulling him closer. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours passed until they broke apart, Keith’s lips slightly swollen and his cheeks a deep shade of pink.

“Keith…” Shiro’s voice was hushed, barely a whisper. He leant down, pressing their foreheads together, pushing his hands down the ridges of Keith’s spine and dipping his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. “Thank you.” A chill ran across his skin when Shiro felt Keith’s fingers slide gently along one of the larger scars across his back, dipping into the wide expanse of bruised skin and feeling every imperfection; warmth blossomed from his fingertips, calloused and battle-hardened, and Shiro felt like he was home for the first time in months.

Keith nuzzled into Shiro’s neck, placing a gentle kiss at the juncture of throat and shoulder. “You should come back to bed.”

“I should…” Shiro sighed, resting his chin on Keith’s head. “I’m not really that tired, though.”

“Oh?” Keith’s lips were still pressed against his neck, muffling his voice slightly and sending tiny vibrations across Shiro’s skin. “Why are you even awake at this hour?”

“I wasn’t… feeling right.” He chewed at his lip, unsure of how to describe it. “I felt like I wasn’t me. It was making it really hard to shut down.”

Keith’s small snort of laughter tickled slightly, even as his arms tightened around Shiro; protective, reassuring. “I know what you mean.” He pulled back, looking Shiro in the eyes once again. “I was having the same problem the first few weeks on this ship.” Keith carefully pressed his fingers against Shiro’s cheek, cupping his face gently. “So you’re not alone.” He smiled, trying to coax a similar reaction from Shiro. “And you never have been. And you never will be.”

He stepped backwards, re-opening the distance between them. Reaching out, Keith took Shiro’s hand in his and gently tugged him out of the stark halogen white of the bathroom, back into the dark blue glow of the bedroom. He sat on the edge of Shiro’s bed, pulling his boyfriend down onto him, and wrapped himself around Shiro as much as possible.

“I’ll never leave your side, Shiro.” Keith whispered into his ear, “I promise you.”

With that, Shiro broke; his shoulders shook as he hiccuped, strained cries and sobs melting into Keith’s shoulder as he fell apart in his arms. Keith stayed quiet, rubbing soothing circles into Shiro’s skin. It wasn’t often that Shiro cried like this - he was a pretty strong guy, both physically and emotionally - but when he did, Keith felt so useless. The confidence he felt mere moments ago was swept away by the tears sliding down his chest and the shuddering form of his partner clinging onto him as if his life depended on it. There were few moments when Keith felt completely and utterly lost, with no idea how to make a situation better - this was _definitely_ one of those moments.

Shiro eventually regained control of his breathing, slow and steady inhales of air replacing the hollow coughs and splutters. He released his grip on Keith, noting with slight mortification that he’d left a huge bruise on his shoulder where his robotic hand had gripped a little too tightly; he would have to apologise properly later.

“I… I’m so sorry, Keith. It just got a little too much.” He smiled slightly, eyes still glistening with unshed tears. Shiro looked away for a moment, feeling incredibly vulnerable until he composed himself once more. He rolled sideways, out of Keith’s arms, and fell flat onto the mattress next to him. “I’ll be alright in a moment.”

Keith chuckled quietly, waving a hand dismissively. “Take your time, big guy.” He fumbled for his t-shirt in the darkness, using the fabric to wipe away the leftover tears from his torso. “You think you’re ready to sleep now?”  
  
He nodded, trying to stifle a well-timed yawn. “Crying takes a lot out of you.”

Another chuckle. “Very true.” Throwing the fabric to the side of the room, Keith crawled over Shiro’s body to settle in next to him, throwing an arm over his chest and tangling their legs together. “C’mon, let’s try get some rest.”

With an affirmative hum, Shiro laced his fingers with Keith’s. The cool metal of the prosthetic felt good against his too-warm skin, and he could just about feel Keith’s heartbeat thrumming against his arm where the younger man had pressed himself against Shiro.

“Goodnight, Keith.”

“G’night, Shiro. Sleep well.”

Within moments, the rise and fall of Shiro’s chest signalled that he was beginning to slumber; Keith smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, right across one of his scars.

“I love you, big guy. Don’t ever forget that.”


	2. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as: Howl's Moving Castle (feat. the five Paladins of Voltron, Princess Allura and Coran)
> 
> Also; not 100% "accurate" steampunk - there's some extra bits like radar that might not truly fit into a steampunk environment. But because Voltron is this almighty, universe-slicing beast, I thought I'd inject a little more technology in here to spice things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one rests entirely on [Lark's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/themorninglark) head - she got the idea into my mind, and this is the result.

“Coran! I need more power!”

“And I need more FUEL!” The flame in the furnace spluttered back at her, threatening to spill out from his metal confines. “Artificial bacon only lasts so long, after all!”

Allura sighed, rolling her eyes at her fire’s attitude. “Hunk, would you be a dear and shovel more quintessence into Coran’s furnace? Anything to shut him up.”

“Can do!” Grabbing a shovel from the wall, Hunk thrust it into the pile of crystals nearby and practically threw the fuel into the furnace chute.

“At last...” He picked up a sizeable chunk of the stuff and carefully slid onto it, wrapping his form around it. “Alright, let’s go Allura - where do you need me?”

“Rear engines, as much as you can give them!” She flicked various levers and dials across the cockpit, trying to wrestle the castle into moving left _just a little bit more_. Two of the Lions were stuck in the wastelands, trapped by a dust storm with no spare parts to repair their engines - Lance and Pidge had gone for a supply raid, but the weather decided to ruin their plans and strand them.

“The tracker's getting weaker, Allura! We need to get there before the storm gets any worse!” Keith was hunched over a screen, tracking the incessant beeps of a decade-old radar.

“What’s our tracking?” Allura was practically screaming over the noise the castle was making; years old metal creaking and grinding together with enough force to shatter the entire building apart at a moment’s notice.

“North by North East; should be a fairly easy ride, I can’t spot many obstacles en-route.” Keith turned around to face Shiro, who was crouched behind him. “How’s that repair coming along?”

Shiro removed his head from the recess in the wall, wiping oil and grease from his face with the back of his hand. “It’s getting there; nothing looks too badly broken, just some loose bolts here and there.” He sighed, flicking a wrench through his fingers. “I really hope we can find some better parts out here someday; I love this castle to death but it’s practically ancient at this point.”

Keith nodded in agreement, before a loud buzzing noise pulled his attention back to the radar. “Allura! I’m picking up their emergency signals - we should be able to open comms in a few moments.”

“Excellent news, Keith!” Allura looked over at Coran. “Can you reroute some of that power to our antenna?”

With an exaggerated eye roll, he did as he was told; the groaning of the engines quietened slightly, a dull humming noise replacing the lost volume. “Done and done, _Princess_. Anything else you’d like? Maybe a hot bath after this is done?”

“You know me so well, Coran.” She smirked, turning her attention back to the front window. “Keith, keep me updated on those signals; get them on the line ASAP.”

“Aye aye, captain!” Pulling up a chair, he sat in front of the screen rather than breaking his back over it.

Shiro had stood up by this point, grabbing a cleaning rag from a shelf above him and wiping himself down as best he could. “Coran, Allura - the chimneys should be back in order now; looks like our last fight knocked one of them clean out of place.”

“Fantastic work, Shiro.” Allura smiled, throwing a glance his way. “If that’s all done, would you mind manning the filtration systems? I have a feeling we’ll need them when we approach this storm.”

He nodded, vaulting over a nearby partition and dashing out of the room, his heavy footsteps clattering on the metal staircase as he moved upstairs. There were a few moments of silence, punctuated only by the occasional pops and creaks of the castle, before the radar system made another series of chirps.

“Comms link established!” Keith flicked some switches on his console before turning to point at Hunk. “Can you forward our airwaves to the emergency frequency?”

“On it!” He plugged a and old army-issue headset into a port on the wall, pressing buttons and turning dials to try and catch the incoming signals. His tongue was pressed between his teeth, concentration etched on his face; he gasped suddenly, grin stretching from ear to ear. “Found the signal, patching it through now!”

The crackle of static blared out into the room, quickly replaced by the rhythmic _beep-beep-boop beep-beep-boop_ of the signals.

“Pidge, Lance - can you hear me?” Allura shouted into the void of the room, her hands on the controls going clammy with tension.

There were a few beats of silence before Pidge’s voice burst through the noise. “Loud and clear, Allura. Repeat, loud and clear.”

“Any injuries?”

“None yet, but I might have to punch Lance out if he says one more quiznaking joke.” Pidge sighed, the rustle of static drowning out the noise of the castle cockpit. “The Lions are a little hit, though. We lost altitude just before the storm hit, and Green’s a little scuffed. Blue isn’t starting up at all; think we’ve lost a valve somewhere.”

“We’ve got spare parts onboard, so we should be able to get her up again. Did you find any salvage?”

“Only a little before we lost visibility, but there’s some good-looking stuff; most of it’s in excellent condition.”

Allura smiled once more, humming with pleasure. “Excellent work, you two.” She tilted the controls slightly, kicking the autopilot pedal down so that she could check the radar with Keith. “We’re coming up to your position; how is the storm looking?”

“Seems to be calming down a little now, you should be clear to come through.”

“Roger that, Pidge. Hold tight, we’ll be there in five.”

She chuckled before cutting off comms. “Aye, captain!”

“Alright, we’re nearly at their location. Keith, keep an eye on that signal. Hunk, I need you to find spare engine parts in the hold. And would you mind telling Shiro about the storm dying down? We’ll need his help fixing the Lions.”

Hunk saluted, leaving the cockpit to find the Black Paladin. Keith chewed on his lip, tracking the stranded Lions as the castle’s position shifted slightly. Allura had returned to her post, re-enabling manual control to steer them carefully through the last few kilometers to their destination. After several tense minutes, Allura spotted the two Lions in the sand; their pilots stood on top, looking across the horizon for the castle. When Pidge saw it approaching, she jumped and nudged Lance, pointing towards the huge contraption.

Shiro ducked back into the room, with Hunk following close behind. “I heard the comms; are they safe?” Allura motioned forward, their stranded teammates now completely visible; Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, smiling. “I’m glad. Hunk’s found a repair kit, so we should be able to find out what’s happened to Blue and get her running again.”

“We’re a little short on supplies, but I’ve got all the important parts.” Hunk supplied, holding up a rusty metal crate. “Hopefully they’ve got us more.”

“Alright guys, we’re close enough to land; I’m going in slowly.” Allura reached out to Coran, lightly stroking the tips of his flame. “Can you help me out here?”

Coran burned a deeper shade of red for a brief moment, before returning to his usual brilliant orange. “Can do, Allura. Leave it to me!”

It was a delicate landing, all things considered; the uneven landscape didn’t do them any favours, but Allura was able to settle on a patch of relatively stable sand and unlocked the hatch. The team dashed outside, pulling their scarves across their faces and goggles over their eyes, to rendezvous with Pidge and Lance.

By the time Hunk was able to repair the Blue Lion, the sun had set, and he was working by lamplight; the rest of the team were settled in between the machines, protected from the chilled night’s winds and conversing around a campfire. He motioned Lance over to his Lion, asking if he could give it a try whilst he watched the engine. With a few splutters, the beast roared into life, spitting fresh steam from the exhaust and almost burning Hunk’s nose off.

“Oh yeah baby, we’re back in business!” Lance cheered from the cockpit, leaning forward to kiss the dashboard of his craft. “I missed you, Blue.”

“You were right, Pidge.” Hunk had jumped down and returned to the group, clapping her on the back. “It was one of the main feed valves. Completely shattered.” He held out the remains of the piece. “Looks like it was just waiting for a chance to blow.”

“Well, I’m glad it waited until we were in a suitable position for emergency landing. We could’ve been in the middle of the ocean for all it cared.” She reached up and pulled Hunk into a hug. “Thanks, Hunk. I really appreciate your help, and I’m sure Lance does too.”

He chuckled, awkwardly returning her embrace. “Don’t mention it - this is my job, after all.”

She smiled, before disengaging with a chirp of surprise. “Oh, I almost forgot!” Running over to her Lion, she disappeared into the cargo hold, returning a few moments later with a large sack. “Let me show you what we found today!”

Everyone gathered closer, curiosity suitably peaked by Pidge’s enthusiasm.

“There’s something special in here for you, Shiro. It’s your favourite!”


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Keith! Have some dumb soppy fluff to go with your special day.
> 
> (Continues inside my steampunk AU from the last chapter)

Keith tugged his scarf a little further over his face; it was a chilly night, but that wasn’t stopping him from being outside. For the first time in months the skies were completely clear, and the universe sprawled out before him like a quilted blanket of stars. He sighed quietly, adjusting his position on the top of his Lion and leaning back on his elbows.

“Keith.”

Shiro’s voice from behind him startled him slightly, but tugged a smile to his lips all the same. He leant further back, tipping his head to look at his partner, hair collapsing all over his face. “Shiro.”

“Aren’t you cold out here?”

Keith chuckled quietly, shaking his head. He was always worrying, poor soul. “No, it’s not too bad. I’m nice and warm.”

"Mind if I join you?” Shiro was stood a ‘safe’ distance away, watching Keith’s face carefully.

He patted the space next to him. “Come on over.” He watched Shiro’s form approaching, not-so-subtly gawking at his thigh muscles as he did so. Shiro sat next to him with a small ‘oof’ as his ass hit the rusty metal, the creak of old gears reminding them both of his prosthetic.

“How’s your arm holding up?” Keith reached out, gingerly tracing his fingers across the brass limb.

“Not too bad, all things considered. Had to replace one of the pistons earlier, but it’s surviving pretty well.” Shiro smiled, shifting his hand to capture Keith’s fingers with his. “I’ll be alright, don’t worry. How are you doing?”

“Alright, I guess?” He shrugged, shuffling a little closer to Shiro. “My chest’s still a little sore from that crash earlier, but nothing’s broken.”

“That’s good.” Shiro tilted his head, resting his cheek on Keith’s hair. “Oh! Before I forget.” He stuffed his other hand into his pocket, pulling out a small object. “This is for you.”

Keith ducked out from Shiro’s neck and took the offered item, looking it over. “This is… the Castle?” Shiro nodded, handing him another item; a small key.

“Look at the bottom.”

Doing as he was told, Keith spotted a small keyhole. Sliding the key into it, he twisted - it began to resist as he turned another couple of times before pulling the key out. The small model burst into life, shuddering and jittering quietly as it began to walk across his hand.

“What… where did you get this?”

Shiro picked the model up and gently placed it down in front of them, where it scurried forwards a couple of feet before running out of juice. “I made it myself. Salvaged a wind-up mechanism a couple of weeks ago and got to work.”

“R-Really..?” Keith found himself a little lost for words, as he stared down at the little duplication of their home. “It’s… It looks just like the Castle. That’s… incredible, Shiro.”

“Well, it wasn’t easy. But you’ve always said that you love watching it moving, so I thought this would be an apt present.”

“Present? What do y-”

“Happy birthday, Keith.” Shiro’s cheeks were a faint pink, his scar almost blending into them.

“Y… You remembered?” Keith felt his chest grow tight, his eyes stinging with the promise of tears.

“Of course I did! You’re my  _ best friend _ , Keith, not just my partner.” He chuckled, raking a finger through his fringe to sweep the white forelock out of his eyes. “And you’re eighteen now; that’s a big one. So I thought I’d do something special for you.”

Swallowing thickly, Keith felt the wet streak of his tears falling down his face. He sobbed quietly before burying his face into Shiro’s chest and hugging him tightly, unlinking their fingers to fist them in the back of his coat. Shiro rubbed gentle circles into Keith’s hair, holding him close as he rode out the burst of emotions.

When the hiccups and cries calmed down, Keith leant up and kissed Shiro’s throat. “I can’t thank you enough.” He pulled back, cupping his hands on Shiro’s face. “I haven’t mentioned my birthday to anybody, but you still remembered from all those years ago..? I… You… You’re the best, Shiro.”

Shiro smirked, leaning forward to steal a kiss from him. “No, you’re the best. And you deserve the world for what you’ve been through.” He reached out once more, plucking the tiny Castle and giving it back to Keith. “And no matter what happens, or where you go, you’ll always have a home here.” He took Keith’s other hand and placed it over his heart. “And one here, too.”

Keith bit his lower lip, unsuccessfully fighting back more tears. “I love you, Shiro - I love you so much!” Sobbing loudly once more, he held the model close to his chest and jumped onto his boyfriend, curling up in his embrace as he collapsed into another round of tears.

Shiro smiled softly, kissing Keith’s forehead. “I love you too, Keith. I always have.”


	4. mint chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for the Sheith69min challenge on December 16th 2018! The theme was "First Kiss".
> 
> I can't believe I cranked a fic out in just over an hour, what is this madness

“Shiro.”

“Yes, Keith?”

“Do you have a moment? There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”

They tucked themselves into a small meeting room on the Atlas, the lights flickering on as they stepped inside.

“So,” Shiro sat on the edge of the table in the middle of the room, one arm bracing his body and the other slung across his leg, “what did you want me for?”

“I, uh…” Keith was suddenly a lot more shy than he anticipated, hand still resting on the door controls as if he was scared to get closer. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Oh? It must be serious if you’re telling me one-to-one.” Shiro shuffled a little, pulling out a seat. “Do you want to sit down?”

“N-No, no. It’s okay.” Keith was visibly nervous now, gripping the sleeves on his hoodie a little too tightly. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “I’m sorry, Shiro. It’s nothing, I’m wasting your time.” He made to open the door again, but Shiro stopped him with a cough.

“Keith.” Shiro’s gaze was stern, pinning him to the spot. “If it was nothing, we wouldn’t be here. You can say what’s on your mind, I won’t judge you.”

Keith let out a laugh, finally letting go of the wall and moving to the table — keeping a respectable distance from Shiro as he did so. “Well, you might after hearing what I have to say.”

“Don’t be so presumptive. I’m all ears.” Shiro crossed his arms and twisted his upper body to give Keith his full focus. “So what’s up?”

He froze, completely unable to speak. “I… Uh, you know…” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to pull it back together. “This is really tough for me to say, so I’m sorry if this comes across as weird.” He pushed himself off the table again, forcing himself to step further into Shiro’s aura. “You remember out on the station, where we fought?”

Shiro face twisted into an unreadable expression for a moment, before a wave of realisation hit him. “Keith, are you..?”

“I meant it.” He reached over, gently placing one hand on Shiro’s bicep, watching for his reaction.

“...You meant it?” Shiro swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

“Absolutely.” He smiled, stepping closer once again. “Please tell me you’re not being super dense right now.”

“N-No, that’s not it.” He smiled, mirroring Keith and sliding his hand onto Keith’s shoulder. “I just… I never believed that you’d ever want to be in a relationship with me.”

“Oh, Shiro.” Keith’s face fell slightly, shoulders drooping. “Who wouldn’t want to date you? You’re strong, kind, friendly, _beautiful_ …”

Shiro laughed, carefully placing his other hand on Keith’s arm. “So you’re saying you want to date me?”

“Would you like to go out sometime..?” Keith bit his lip — it felt odd, saying it out loud.

“I’d be honoured.”

“You don’t have — what?”

“Yes.” Shiro smiled, slipping one hand to the small of Keith’s back and pulling him even closer so they were hip-to-hip. “I’d love to.”

“Sh-Shiro…” Keith couldn’t quite believe how smooth this had gone, and he had to press his cheek against Shiro’s chest to hide his blush. “Th… thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me; we’ve been trading glances for the past year, I think the team will be relieved we’re finally making a thing of it.”

They laughed together, and Keith pulled back enough to glance at Shiro’s face. “Can I… kiss you?”

“You need to ask?” Another smile, and Shiro’s Altean arm floated up to cup Keith’s chin, tilting it a little higher.

When Shiro pressed their lips together, Keith swore his head exploded - Shiro tasted of chocolate and mint, and he wanted to melt into it. His lips were a little dry, but Keith didn’t mind. They stayed close for a few moments, Keith finally pulling back when he felt his chest tighten.

“I… I want more.” Keith grinned, a little lopsided.

“Don’t worry, you can have as much as you like later on. We should head back for now.” Shiro swiped his thumb over Keith’s lips, and Keith couldn’t help himself from pressing another kiss to the metal.

“Okay. I can do that.” Keith stepped away, hand hovering over the door control panel again. “Can we… hold hands on the way back?”

“Obviously.” Shiro chuckled, slipping his hand into Keith’s. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I said no to such a sweet request?”

Keith’s legs nearly gave out from under him — he did not deserve Takashi Shirogane, yet here they were.

Maybe Lance’ll finally shut up about them.


End file.
